


Another Cinderella Story-Stucky

by Hannah0318



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Halloween Costumes, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-05 02:09:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12784656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hannah0318/pseuds/Hannah0318
Summary: A some sort of halloween type of story. Consisting of pre-serum Steve.





	Another Cinderella Story-Stucky

Nat I'm telling you, I met the most beautiful woman ever. I would have married her in the spot. "Bucky you're gay. I hope you remember." That's not the point, the point is she was wearing a blue dress that match her beautiful blue eyes. She had short blond and those pump lips.  
Let me just tell you the story. Stark had invited what he called "close" friends but it was more like the whole universe. It was so crowded but in the corner I saw the most beautiful dame. Small frame, blue eyes, pump lips, and very serious.  
Sam I am going to kill Tony when I lay my arms on him. "Steve first of all you made a bet with him and second of all have you seen yourself in that dress. This mascquare party is to have fun and not be so up tight  
, Sam says.


End file.
